Fireworks
by drewandian
Summary: The team is stuck in a small town on the 4th of July and JJ wants to see fireworks. Emily is more than happy to oblige.
1. Fireworks

It's the 4th of July and they're stuck in another non-descript small town, wrapping up another case, waiting for Morgan to be cleared to fly so that they can go home. The bullets hit his vest, he's suffered bruised ribs, nothing serious but enough to keep them grounded for the night.

The good thing about small towns, JJ tells Emily, is that they always have great fireworks displays on the 4th. Their sense of patriotism and love of traditions leads to celebrations that go on til the wee hours of the morning, all kicked off by fireworks. Even the recent killings can't stifle this strict adherence to tradition, the knowledge that the killer is behind bars having the citizens feeling safe and secure for the first time in weeks.

Emily stifles a grin as JJ tells her about the fireworks. You don't have to be a profiler to see that JJ is itching to go watch. When Emily makes the suggestion, JJ's eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. They invite the rest of the team, but the guys all beg off, claiming they're too tired and want to take advantage of the down time to get some rest.

They manage to rustle up a blanket from a nurse whose only request is that the pair take some pictures of the fireworks and head off to the local park.

They find a secluded spot and settle in. They're outsiders here, and while they've earned a sort of hero status for catching the unsub, it doesn't feel right to intrude on the community's tradition.

Emily lies back on the blanket, her hands behind her head. JJ reclines next to her, propping herself up on her elbows. She sighs, finally feeling some of the tension from the past few days leave her body. She's able to let her guard down now that the unsub's been apprehended and they know Morgan will be ok.

She can feel Emily relaxing beside her, as much as Emily ever relaxes anyway. JJ remembers when Emily first joined the team – how awkward and uncomfortable she was. How hard she'd tried to fit in. And she remembers thinking that it was silly for Emily to worry.

Emily Prentiss was the kind of woman who fit in everywhere. And JJ couldn't help but be more than a little captivated by her.

She glances at the brunette, peeking through her lashes, not wanting to be caught looking. She watches as the lights of the fireworks play over Emily, her face open for the first time in months.

Emily can feel JJ's eyes on her, and turns to meet her gaze with a soft smile. She can't remember the last time she's simply lain back on a blanket under the stars and watched fireworks. It feels so *normal* and she feels herself letting her guard down. Her smile widens and she laughs at little when JJ's cheeks flush in embarrassment at being caught looking.

JJ licks her lips, suddenly nervous. There's something about sitting here with Emily, just the two of them, the fireworks flashing and booming above them, that she suddenly finds incredibly erotic. She leans down slowly, unsure of how Emily will react but unable to stop herself. She's drawn to Emily like a moth to a flame and she forgets to be worried about being burned.

Emily can see the desire burning in JJ's big blue eyes; her heart beat speeds up and she feels her body react. She pushes up on her elbows to meet JJ half way, that action bringing their lips within centimeters of each other.

JJ's breath catches; she can feel the heat radiating off of Emily and it pushes her forward, her lips crashing brutally into Emily's.

As quickly as she's crashing into Emily and kissing her, JJ pulls back, her blue eyes wide and full of shock. She's not impulsive like this, doesn't act on instinct and feeling. She always considers the consequences, weighs the pros and cons.

There's always been something about fireworks though; and Emily just _does_ something to her. Stirs something in her that she's never felt before.

And it terrifies her. What if she's read Emily completely wrong?

Emily can see the hesitation and doubt replace the desire in JJ's eyes and frowns. The little bit of contact she's had with the blonde has her heart racing and her body humming for more. She sits up and cups JJ's head in her hands, kissing her soundly.

Emily feels JJ gasp and stiffen before relaxing in the kiss. JJ pushes back, her tongue darting out to seek entrance. Emily opens up to her, letting JJ explore, nip, kiss. Emily's done this before, it's nothing new for her. She suspects she's JJ's first, and is determined to let JJ take all she needs and wants.

JJ's lungs begin to scream for air and she reluctantly pulls away from Emily, panting slightly. She grins and blushes when Emily groans. Emily's hands are tangled in JJ's hair, and she doesn't loosen her grasp, keeping JJ's face close to hers. They sit forehead to forehead, drawing in much-needed air.

JJ searches Emily's eyes, although she honestly can't say what she's looking for. Reassurance, maybe, that they're not about to make a huge mistake. Encouragement, a sign that it's ok for her to push further. This is all new for JJ and she's not sure if the same rules she's played by for years apply here.

Emily sees the confusion, the questions, in JJ's eyes and smiles. She presses her lips to JJ's again, more gently this time, as a hand releases her hair and trails it down her arm. She pulls back from JJ just enough to look around, just to be sure they don't have an audience.

The fireworks are still booming and flashing above, and the crowd is enthralled by them. And JJ and Emily are secluded enough that no one has noticed them.

Emily meets JJ's eyes, so impossibly bright and blue, holds her gaze as she slowly moves her hand to unbutton JJ's top. She pushes it over her shoulders, down her arms and away, never once dropping her brown eyes from JJ's stare. JJ shivers slightly, her breathing speeding up.

Emily reaches around JJ to unhook her bra, drawing the straps down her arms slowly before letting it fall between them. She ghosts her hands over JJ's stomach, working her way up to the blonde's breasts. She takes them into her hands, marveling in the weight of them. Emily's always loved the feel of a woman's breasts in her hands, the skin so soft and supple.

JJ's nipples are already hard, the shock of the night air bringing them to peaks. Emily runs her thumbs over them, and JJ groans as they impossibly tighten more. The feel of a woman's hands, slender and soft, on her skin is so different than what she knows. She arches her back into Emily's touch, her eyes fluttering closed against her will. She wants to watch Emily's eyes as the brunette touches her but she can't seem to will her eyes to open again.

Emily drops her head, brushes JJ's hair away from her neck and trials kisses along her neck. She follows a path down, across JJ's collarbone, along the smooth skin of her breast, taking the nipple into her mouth. JJ moans as Emily's tongue swirls around her nipple.

Emily slowly, gently, pushes JJ back, never breaking contact with her breast, until the woman is lying on her back. Her blonde hair fans out around her on the blanket, and she shifts her body until she's lying comfortably. She opens her eyes to see the fireworks still exploding, one or two at a time, above her.

Emily moves to JJ's other breast, giving it the same attention as the first, before kissing her way down JJ's stomach to the waist band of her skirt. Here she stops, contemplating. She's not eager to completely bare JJ in such a public place, no matter how badly she'd love to see the blonde naked and spread open to her.

Instead, she slides a hand up the inside of JJ's thigh, moaning when she feels how damp JJ's panties are. JJ's throbbing, aching to be touched and Emily is moving at an agonizingly slow pace. She bucks her hips into the brunette's hand.

Emily smirks at JJ's impatience and slides her underwear down JJ's legs. She moves her hand back to JJ's core, the smirk sliding from her face, replaced by a dark look full of lust and desire. She slides her fingers over JJ's folds, slipping slightly. She circles her finger around JJ's clit, teasing the blonde, drawing out moans of frustration and pleasure.

JJ groans Emily's name, whines in protest at the woman's avoidance, begs her to release the pressure that's been slowly building deep in JJ's belly.

Emily gazes at JJ, the blonde woman's cheeks flushed pink, her breathing heavy and erratic, and she can't hold back any more. Her fingers slide over JJ's clit, bringing JJ to the edge quickly, before slowing down and pulling her back. Emily wants to watch JJ come, but not yet. It's too soon.

Emily slowly, deliberately moves between JJ's legs, pushing her skirt up enough to duck her head between JJ's legs. She moves uses her tongue, her teeth, to bring JJ to the edge of oblivion again. When Emily suckles JJ's clit, JJ just about comes unglued. When the brunette starts fucking JJ with her tongue, it's all JJ can to do to not scream out.

Emily pulls away just before JJ comes, slinks her way up JJ's body, drops kisses along her belly, breasts and neck along the way. She nibbles JJ's jaw before taking her mouth. JJ moans into the kiss, can taste herself on Emily's tongue. The throbbing between her legs is almost unbearable now and she all but begs Emily to finish what she's started.

Emily maintains the kiss, slowly exploring JJ's mouth with her tongue as she slides two fingers over JJ's clit and into her. The blonde is wet and tight and Emily groans into her mouth. She moves her fingers in and out of JJ, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed, her thumb circling JJ's clit. She slides a third finger into JJ, pressing in deep, easily finding JJ's G-spot and bringing the woman to climax just as the grand finale of the fireworks begins.

JJ can't keep quiet anymore and calls out Emily's name as she falls apart in the brunette's hands. Emily slows her fingers, drawing JJ's orgasm out, grateful that the booms of the fireworks overhead cover JJ's voice.

She is breathtaking in the multicolored flashes, and Emily's breath catches. She's not sure that this is going to be a regular thing for them, but she decides it's something she wants to explore.

Emily feels JJ begin to relax and slides her fingers out of JJ, smoothing her skirt down as she goes. She pulls JJ up to a sitting position, cups her face, pushing her hair back as she kisses her gently.

"You OK?" Emily asks gently.

JJ nods, shivering slightly as a breeze blows over them. Her cheeks flush as she remembers that she's sitting on a blanket, topless, with Emily. Emily smiles, hands JJ her bra and blouse, helps her hook the bra and button the blouse when JJ can't make her trembling fingers cooperate.

Emily stands, holds a hand out to JJ to help her up. She ignores the throb between her own legs. They don't have the time to do anything about it now, nor do they have the cover of fireworks any more.

When Emily moves to drop JJ's hand, JJ's fingers tighten around hers. "When we get back to Virginia, you're mine." The blonde all but growls, sending a shiver down Emily's back. All the brunette can do is meet JJ's eye, her brown eyes lighting up with passion and desire, and nod.

They gather their blanket and head back to the hospital, only realizing they'd forgotten to take pictures when they return the blanket to the nurse.


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me

Don't mean to get a little forward with you, don't mean to get ahead of where we are  
Don't mean to act a little nervous around you, I'm just a little nervous about my heart 'cause  
It's been awhile since I felt this feeling that everything that you do gives me  
It's been so long since somebody whispered  
Shut up and kiss me

~Mary Chapin Carpenter

They've been back for a week. A long, mind-numbing, uneventful, paperwork-filled week. Morgan's bruises are mostly healed; they're all getting anxious and antsy. It's not that they hope someone will go on some whacked out killing spree, but they all need a break in the monotony. Even Garcia is on edge and snaps at Hotch when he asks her to verify a statement a witness made in their last case.

JJ hasn't said a word to Emily about what happened under the fireworks. It seems, Emily muses, that JJ has learned to compartmentalize with the best of them.

It's almost like nothing has changed between them, and really Emily hadn't expected it to. She's almost grateful for it; JJ has Will and Henry and what they'd shared had never had the feel of "something more".

Except Emily can't help but remember a promise growled in the heat of passion and some days it drives her crazy. Especially days like today when JJ doesn't want to be secluded in her office.

She's pulled a chair up to the corner of Emily's desk, just like she's done hundreds of times before; has her phone calls forwarded to Emily's phone.

The closeness is starting to get to Emily and she needs a distraction. She gets up to get them coffee, probably their third cup each, but on days like today, who's counting? JJ is on the phone when she returns, the lines around her mouth and eyes telling Emily not to get comfortable. They've got a case.

It's another small, non-descript town, just like so many of the others. Seems there's something about small town life that drives people crazy, Emily thinks out loud.

JJ chuckles. Emily has NO idea.

They get their profile and unsub quickly, only this time it's Reid who holds them up. He took a lead pipe to the knee and needs to wait for an orthopedic consult before he can fly. The rest of the team takes advantage of the opportunity for some down time and decides to stay the night.

The town is small enough that they have to double up in the hotel. Derek makes a smart ass comment about feeling bad for the person rooming with Emily -she has a tendency to use up all the towels without telling anyone - sealing his fate as her roommate for the duration of the case. JJ rooms with Reid.

Fresh from a shower, her bag packed and ready to go, Emily is just settling in to read when her phone buzzes on the stand beside her.

_I need your help w/something. Meet in my room?_

JJ. Emily sighs, looking at the short shorts and tiny tank top she's wearing and shrugs. She's so tired she really doesn't care if the guys see her this exposed; and Morgan's reaction last night was enough. She chuckles at the memory of his jaw dropping as she slips on flip flops and grabs her key.

She's barely finished knocking when JJ pulls her into the room. She slams Emily into the door, crushing her mouth to the startled brunette's.

Emily lets out a squeak before relaxing into the kiss, JJ's hands tangling in her damp hair. They break apart, breathless and panting and Emily raises an eyebrow at JJ.

"What exactly did you need help with, Jayje?"

JJ's cheeks are flushed, her eyes bright and impossibly blue.

"Shut up and kiss me, Em." JJ growls, pulling Emily's mouth to hers again. JJ's hands move from Emily's hair, sliding down her arms and across the strip of bare skin between the hem of her tank top and the waist band of her shorts.

Everywhere JJ touches burns and tingles; Emily moans, her own hands wander all over JJ.

The blonde shakes her head and takes Emily's hands, leads her to the bed closest to the door. She nudges the brunette until she's sitting on the bed. Emily tries again to get her hands on JJ, who shakes her head again and whispers "my turn."

"Jayje" Emily is almost pleading "please!?"

"Em, really, just shut up and relax." JJ kisses her again. "I've been thinking about this since you boarded the jet. Just…be patient and let me do this." Emily finally takes a moment to *really* look at JJ.

Her eyes are wide and bright, filled with a slight hint of nerves and hesitation. And Emily suddenly understands – JJ may have stuffed the memories of their night under the fireworks in a pretty little box but she hadn't forgotten. And she wants her turn; her curiosity is piqued and while she isn't totally confident, she has a need and hunger she can't deny anymore. Emily's been there, and she can't stop JJ even if she wanted to.

She reads the questions in JJ's eyes and nods slightly. A small smile plays across JJ's lips as she leans in for another kiss, this time slow and sensual.

Her hands go back to Emily's stomach, her fingers playing at the hem of her top. Emily groans, her body on fire and her patience wearing thin.

JJ pulls back, lifts Emily's shirt, and removes it smoothly. She gasps when she sees that Emily's not wearing a bra. She cups the brunette's breasts tentatively, feeling the weight of them. Her fingers shake a little as she moves them over the smooth skin, brushing Emily's nipples until they're dusky, hard peaks.

Emily moans JJ's name, arches her back into the blonde's hands. "JJ, if you don't do something soon, I…" her breath catches when JJ moves to take one of the hardened nipples into her mouth. She takes her time, all tongue and teeth, experimenting, exploring. She sucks on the swell of Emily's breast, leaves a mark that will bruise later.

JJ has to admit that she kind of likes the idea that she can mark Emily as hers. Even if Emily can't do the same in return.

She nudges Emily back onto the bed, her hands trailing down Emily's sides and pushing her shorts down as she goes. JJ kneels between Emily's ankles, sits back on her feet, and takes in Emily's lithe form lying beneath her. The brunette is long and thin, her ivory skin glowing and contrasting against her dark hair and eyes.

Emily flushes under JJ's scrutiny, a delicate pink tinting her cheeks and down her chest. She squirms slightly, her breaths coming in short little pants. "JJ, please…" she pleads.

"Emily, I – I don't…" JJ starts, embarrassed and unsure.

"JJ, it's ok. It – just – just do what comes naturally." Emily blushes, remembering how awkward her first experience was and how her lover had been so patient and understanding, more or less talking her through it. "I'll let you know…" her voice trails off as JJ nods.

JJ runs her hands up the outsides of Emily's legs, marveling at just how soft the brunette's skin is. Her touch is light, becomes more confident as JJ reaches Emily's hips and runs her hands across Emily's stomach.

JJ rises to her knees, leans over and kisses Emily's stomach, hips, down her thigh, before settling herself on her stomach between Emily's thighs. She nudges Emily's knees, encouraging her to open up to her, allowing JJ better access. JJ takes a minute to just look, to get her bearings, and to work out in her head that she is really going to do this. It's all new and unexpected but she can't seem to stop herself, she's still drawn to Emily like a moth to a flame.

Emily bucks her hips impatiently, groans JJ's name again in that pleading tone. She understands the hesitance and the exploration but she's beyond turned on and getting impatient.

JJ takes a deep breath, kisses the inside of Emily's thigh, and turns her attention to the brunette's core. Her tongue darts out, hesitantly at first, teases, sucks, nips, gaining confidence as Emily moans above her. Emily whispers guidance, tells JJ what feels good, encourages her to increase or decrease pressure, speed, direction.

Emily is at the edge of release when JJ pulls away and slinks her way up Emily's body, kissing her hard. Emily groans, her head swims when she tastes herself on JJ's mouth. JJ's hand moves to replace her mouth, teasing Emily back to the edge before plunging two fingers into her. JJ groans at how tight Emily is around her fingers, her muscles already clenching as an orgasm begins to roll through her. Emily's hips pump in tandem with JJ's fingers, her hands tangling in JJ's hair to keep the blonde's mouth on hers as she comes. JJ swallows Emily's cries as she comes, soaking JJ's hand.

JJ groans Emily's name, slows her fingers, draws out Emily's orgasm as the brunette shudders beneath her. Both women are panting, a sheen of sweat covers them. JJ pulls her head back enough to meet Emily's eyes and licks her lips nervously. Her blue eyes are shining, and she searches Emily's for approval. Emily chuckles quietly at what she sees in JJ's eyes, groans as JJ slowly removes her fingers and settles in next to her.

Emily rolls onto her side, cups JJ's face with her hand, kisses her softly and nods. She smiles softly as she feels JJ sigh and relax against her. Their wrap themselves around one another as their breathing slows. Emily shivers slightly, kisses JJ on the forehead and moves to get dressed.

"I should get back before Morgan notices I'm gone. The fewer questions, the better" Emily meets JJ's eyes, relieved to see the blonde nod in agreement.

"Emily, I – " she sighs "I don't know what this is. I love Will. I want Will. But, this – this is something so different and I – " Emily closes the space between them, cups JJ's face with her hands.

"Jayje? Shut up and kiss me."

Emily closes the door quietly, leans against it with a sigh, and moves silently through the room. She tiptoes to her bed, determined not to wake the sleeping Morgan, and groans when she finds her blanket missing, lying in a pile in the corner with the towels she'd used for her shower.


End file.
